The Kin of the Tortured Servant
by Gingerstar14
Summary: FOURTH IN THE TORTURED SERVANT SERIES! Tigerpaw is distant kin of Honeystep. When she is stolen by DarkClan and tortured, she is even more detirmined to get home. But then a lost Gang appears, and destroys that chance. Will she ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 1 **

**Tigerpaw's POV**

**Gingerstar14: I just realized Copperstar was Firepaw's (in Hellfire) dad. Oh well, coinkydink. **

**Bramble: That was gay. **

**Ginger: I know.**

* * *

ThunderClan Allegiances

Leader: Copperstar- huge copper-colored, dappled tabby tom

Apprentice Tigerpaw

Deputy: Hawkclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice Duskpaw

Medicine Cat: Sandyfur- golden she-cat

Apprentice Robinpaw

Warriors:

Flowerheart- silver-gray she-cat

Apprentice Stormpaw

Grasstail- light gray tom

Rockfur- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Twiststripe- Light ginger she-cat with distincive black markings

Eaglefur- Golden tom with green eyes

Apprentice Redpaw

Leafheart- toretoiseshell she-cat

Icefire- Silver and ginger she-cat, with gray flecks

Ravenstrike- Pure black silky tom

Nightstripe- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Mouseclaw- gray and white tabby tom

Rainshower- light blue-gray tom

Apprentice, Greenpaw

Runningwhisker- light gray tom

Apprentice Forestpaw

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Duskpaw- dusky gray tom

Robinpaw- brown speckledshe-cat with red chest and paws

Stormpaw- dark gray tom

Redpaw- dark red tom, with light ginger ears

Berrypaw- brown tabby tom, with green eyes and white underbelly

Greenpaw- Ginger tom

Forestpaw- Gray-and-white she-cat

Queens:

Fallheart- light ginger she-cat, mother of Eaglefur's kits, Lightkit(light gray tom) and Shinekit(ginger she-cat)

Mistyeyes-dark gray she-cat

Elders:

Rosefur- dark cream she-cat

Midnightstorm- dark black tom

--

I am Tigerpaw, daughter of Gingerheart. Gingerheart's mother was Sunfur, and Sunfur's mother was Robinheart. And, did you know, that, it is said, that Robinheart's mother was Honeystep?

Do you know the story of Honeystep? Well, she was pretty famous, and as a great-great-grandaughter of her, is that saying anything? Everyone knows the story of Tigerstar, where some cats, even though he is a legend now, look at me as if I were him. They also know the story of Leopard, Knife, Midnight, and Teshika, and the rest. And of Firestar, and Pantherheart and Blueshine. And yes, of Jayfeather, Hollyfrost and Liontail.

But what they don't know, is the story of a little brown tabby she-cat, apprentice and daughter of Copperstar, her mother dead. Will the legacy of survivers live of to tell the story of Tigerpaw? Well, you'll just have to find out.

As the daughter of Copperstar, leader of ThunderClan, and Gingerheart's daughter, a single kit, you'd think I would have a great life, huh?

Wrong! Ever since Gingerheart died, after getting hit on the thunderpath by an angry twoleg monster, my life was miserable.

--

"Tigerpaw! Think fast!" I turned a little too slowly, and a paw whacked me in the side of the face. I staggered, and turned to face Stormpaw. He and Redpaw were practicing battle moves, and decided to have some fun with me. My mentor, Copperstar, sat on the edge of the training hollow with Flowerheart and Eaglefur, Stormpaw and Redpaw's mentors.

Hawkclaw and Duskpaw were training a bit away from us. Duskpaw was apprenticed just before me, just before my mother died. "Tigerpaw!" Redpaw taunted. "The gathering's tonight! Copperstar said the winner can go!"

"He obviously meant me!" Stormpaw leaped onto the ginger tom, and the two rolled around in the dirt. I watched for a moment. Redpaw came out on top, and let out a yowl of triumph.

"Tigerpaw," Copperstar growled. "Get in there. You want to go to the gathering, don't you?" I really did. Scorchstar of ShadowClan had recently died, and Snakefang would be taking over. Word was, Snakefang was even more vicious than Scorchstar.

"Yes," I mewed. I leaped at Redpaw, but he swung his paw around and wacked my nose. I leaped backward, and both older toms were on top of me.

"Go Stormpaw!" Copperstar cheered Flowerheart's apprentice on. "Get a move on, Tigerpaw!" With renewed detirmination, I kicked Redpaw hard in the stomach. He flew back and landed, winded. I twisted an tried to push Stormpaw off, but the young gray tom had me pinned down with all his weight.

But he was knocked off when Redpaw slammed into his side, and the two were at it again. Not to be left out, since the other three were watching, I jumped onto Redpaw, giving him a cuff over his ears. He gave me a shove with strong paws, and I flew backwards into Hawkclaw, knocking the deputy off his paws.

I quickly stood up, and crouched low as Copperstar stalked over to us. "Tigerpaw! You should be ashamed! What kind of apprentice are you, knocking Hawkclaw over for no reason at all!"

I was sure he knew what happened, but I said nothing. "It's fine, really," Hawkclaw meowed. "No damage,"

"But she was being careless," Copperstar spat, then turned away. He padded back to Flowerheart and Eaglefur. I stood there for a moment, angry, then joined Redpaw and Stormpaw again.

This time, I leaped at Stormpaw. He rolled, and hit me with his paws. Me being only eight moons old, with very simple training so far, I didn't know how to block it, so I got hit full force. Thoroughly discouraged, I gave it one last try. I bunched my muscles and leaped my biggest leap, andn grabbed Stormpaw's tail. I tugged it forward, and then while he froze, I leaped onto his back, pinning him down with my front paws on his throat.

"Good job!" Flowerheart padded over to us. "I think they all should be able to go to the gathering," She nodded to Copperstar.

The copper tabby grunted, and glared at me. "Very well. Come on. Let's get back to camp. You coming too, Hawkclaw and Duskpaw?" Hawkclaw nodded, and he and Duskpaw joined the other three cats. Redpaw rushed up to Eaglefur, telling him about his victory over Stormpaw.

I hung at the back of the group, just behind Flowerheart. "Coming, Tigerpaw?" Flowerheart didn't care about what my name was. Just because I have the same name as an evil cat I never met, and no one alive in the forest has ever met, doesn't mean I'll follow his pawsteps. But other cats seemed to think not.

"Yes," I padded a bit faster, but sure to stay behind the others. I just didn't like being with to many cats. Weird, since all my life I'd lived in ThunderClan.

Once in camp, Redpaw and Stormpaw went to brag to the other apprentices that they could go to the gathering. I sat to the side as cats began to pad out of their dens, glancing at the sky, more than ready for it to get dark. It soon would, we had started training at sunhigh, and the sun was close to dipping behind the horizon.

Copperstar leaped onto the Highledge and let out a yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He always called a meeting before a gathering. I wondered if other leaders did that too.

I sighed and got up from where I sat, and padded over to where Flowerheart, Icefire, and Nightstripe sat. I dipped my head and settled down beside them. "I have called to tell you who is going to the gathering," he swung his head around to his deputy. "Hawkclaw, Sandyfur, Flowerheart, Nightstripe, Ravenstrike, Twiststripe, Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, Redpaw, and Midnightstorm will be going."

I looked around at the cats he mentioned, feeling a thrill that for the first time ever, I would be going to the gathering! "We will leave at sundown!" Copperstar meowed, with a glance at the sun dipping below the horizon.

"Which is about now," Nightstripe muttered. "Get a move on, Copperstar!" One of the oldest warriors, and the most grumpy, Nightstripe was not a particular pleasure to be around.

"Very well. We can arrive early anyhow," Copperstar leaped down and gathered the cats. I followedFlowerheart and Nightstripe over to the others, joined by Stormpaw and Redpaw.

"We've already been to two gatherings," Redpaw snorted. "Now, Tigerpaw, you must know how to behave properly at a gathering. Listen to what the others say, and-"

"Say little yourself," I jumped as Ravenstrike's voice sounded behind me. "Most of the time it is apprentices that let Clan secrets slip," I turned to gaze in his eyes, but found I couldn't meet his gave without flinching. I turned away and followed the others out of the camp to my very first gathering.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 2 **

**Tigerpaw's POV**

**Gingerstar14: The plot really hasn't taken shape. Yes, I'll still take ideas from reviewers.**

* * *

My paws tingled as we neared the bridge to the island. I could see the shapes of cats, most likely RiverClan, padding out onto it. We hadn't met any WindClan cats on their way yet, but I guessed not because it was barely dark.

Copperstar padded out after the last few RiverClan cats, ThunderClan following. I caught up to my mentor and followed him to the tree. "Now Tigerpaw," He growled slowly, as if I were dumb. "Make sure you don't slip."

"Yeah Tigerpaw!" Redpaw spat from behind me. He shoved past Copperstar and leaped onto the bridge, and padded easily to the other side. "It's easy. Come on, Stormpaw!" Stormpaw leaped after him.

"Be _careful_!" Copperstar snarled as Stormpaw swayed. But the young tom regained his balance and padded over to the other side. Copperstar leaped up after him, and the others flowed past me onto the bridge. I waited until Flowerheart was behind me, then jumped up nervously and began to slowly claw my way over the water.

I nearly slipped, but Flowerheart caught me. "Be careful!" She meowed, repeating Copperstar's exact words. I nodded and with a sudden rush, pelted off the branch and leaped onto the solid ground below. I followed Nightstripe and Hawkclaw into the clearing in the center of the island.

On a a huge tree sat a sleek, blue-gray tom, looking out over the cats. Most likely Pebblestar, RiverClan's leader. A gray and white tabby she-cat sat at the roots, and Hawkclaw joined her. That was where deputies sat, and I knew that RiverClan's deputy was Sleektail.

I joined Redpaw and Stormpaw, already talking to two other apprentices. "Hey Tigerpaw. This is Waterpaw and Smoothpaw." Stormpaw motionend to the blue-gray she-cat and the sleek brown tom.

"Hi," I mewed. Waterpaw dipped her head, but said nothing. Smoothpaw flicked his tail.

Suddenly a shape flew past me and leaped onto the tree. It was a dark brown, black, and gray patchy she-cat with cold amber eyes. I knew from the scent of my border patrol I went on, it was Snakefang, ShadowClan's obviously new leader. I looked around, and saw the deputy was a small, scarred gray tom. His eyes burned, and I knew that he didn't seem like too nice a cat.

Copperstar heaved himself up the side of the tree, and sat on a branch just above the one the others were sitting on.

A black she-cat settled down a little bit away from me, and her red eyes flicked back and forth. They rested on me. "Hey, apprentice! Over here!" I glanced around, then padded over to her.

"Your ThunderClan," Her voice was dismissing. "I am Darksoul."

"Are- are you from ShadowClan?" I asked. She nodded, then gazed up at the moon. Her red eyes burned like firey embers. "Do other cats have red eyes, too?" I asked.

Darksoul merely laughed. "I've never met another cat like that." She purred. "Ooh, looks like WindClan's here!" I turned to see the tawny-colored WindClan leader leap onto the tree, and the deputy, a hefty gray tom sit by Hawkclaw and the others. I turned back to Darksoul, but she was gone.

I looked around, then in the shadows, two red eyes glowed at me, then blinked. They were gone in a second, and all that was left was a swirling shadow. I stared at it for a moment, then, unnerved, turned. Two ShadowClan cats padded past me, and sat down by Ravenstrike. They didn't smell anything like Darksoul. But was she ShadowClan? I couldn't be sure. After all, before this, I had never smelled RiverClan.

A loud yowl sounded, and Copperstar started the meeting. "Thistlestar, do you wish to begin?" He asked.

Thistlestar dipped his head. "Thank you, Copperstar." He stood up, balancing on the branch. "WindClan has been attacked by dogs. But, thanks to Crowfleet, Gorseheart, Amberwing and Hedgepaw, we had enough of a warning." I couldn't see the cats he mentioned except the small golden she-cat, who dipped her head shyly.

"And we've made a new warrior only two moonsises ago. Swiftheart is not here tonight, but he proudly sat his vigil." A few murmurs rose from the crowd. "That is all. Pebblestar?"

Pebblestar shook his head, so Snakefang took stood up, proudly lifting her tail. "I must report, that as many of you know now," Her voice was cold and she cast a scathing glance at a tortoiseshell she-cat who bowed her head, "Scorchstar died in battle with RiverClan." Every cat knew of the border fight ShadowClan had had when Scorchstar was leader. It happened only days after the last gathering. Sympathetic murmurs rose from the crowd.

"I have taken over as Snakestar." She went on. "And already I have made a new warrior also. Two, infact. Amberlash and Thunderfang." With that, she sat down.

"I'll go," Copperstar stood up. "My patrols," he growled, "Have scented ShadowClan in our territory!" He whirled around to glare at Snakestar. Snakestar leaped to her paws. "Well?" I hadn't expected that, though the warriors had been whispering about something.

"ShadowClan hasn't crossed borders. It's obvious that ThunderClan can't tell rogues from Clan. You remember Foxheart and the others Scorchstar exiled, don't you? Or has old age taken its toll?" That was a rude comment, because Copperstar had only been leader for two moons before I was born.

"At least ThunderClan doesn't have traitors that need exiled by fives! Five cats ShadowClan lost. Is that making you weak?" Copperstar growled. Snakestar turned away, fury in her eyes.

"I'll go then, if your quite done," Pebblestar meowed. "RiverClan has had plentiful prey, and we've had two more litters of kits, and- ."

"We leave now," Snakestar snarled. She leaped down, gathered her cats and padded toward the tree-bridge. I stared after her. What was she doing? Pebblestar looked anxious, and he turned to Thistlestar, his head tipped to the side.

Copperstar leaped down from the tree. "We can't continue without ShadowClan. Good-night, Pebblestar, Thistlestar." He swished his tail, and I got up to join the others. I guessed Snakestar had had quite enough. But it seemed a disasterous meeting anyhow. I traveled back with ThunderClan, all the while Darksoul in my mind. Was this just a game the cat was playing? Or was it something dangerous, something evil, about the black she-cat with red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 3**

**Tigerpaw's POV**

* * *

A screech woke me from my night's sleep. I looked up sleepily from the apprentices den. It was three days since the gathering, and the sun was just rising. "ShadowClan attacked the dawn patrol!" I heard Greenpaw yowl. In an instant, I leaped out of my nest and raced into the clearing. The small apprentice was bleeding heavily from a shoulder wound. How dared ShadowClan!

"Where?" Copperstar demanded, rushing out of his den. Greenpaw staggered.

"The fallen tree!" He whimpered. He staggered again, and collapsed. Sandyfur and Robinpaw rushed from the medicine cats den and began helping him toward their den. I watched for a moment, then turned back to see what Copperstar would do.

"Alright, Hawkclaw, you and I lead a patrol to the border. Quickly! Take Grasstail, Ravenstrike, Rockfur, Runningwhisker, and Tigerpaw." Hawkclaw dipped his head and raced out of the camp. The cats who's names had been called rushed out. I followed Grasstail out of the camp, Copperstar just behind me. As we neared the ShadowClan border, I heard the wailing and screeching of battle.

My paws nearly slipped from under me as I saw the fight. Blood was everywhere, mostly from ThunderClan. On our side of the border! Rainshower, Icefire, and Leafheart were bravely fighting against the seven ShadowClan warriors, two of which were Snakestar and the deputy.

"Attack!" Copperstar screeched and launched himself over the rise and onto Snakestar's back. The others followed, and I let out a yowl and leaped. I landed on a small ginger tabby she-cat. Her muscles were soft, but when she unsheathed her claws and slashed them across my haunches, I let out a furious yowl. I dug my claws into her back, but she twisted and in an instant, I was underneath her.

"This could be the prisioner." I heard a gruff voice from above. Letting out a hiss, I began pummeling the back of the she-cat with my back paws. A black paw pressed on my nose, and a heavier weight pressed on my stomach. "Retreat!" The voice spat.

I excpected to be let go, but the paw stilled pressed against my face, I began to be dragged through the forest. I heard a distant screech of pain and fury, and a loud snarl, but no cat came to my rescue. With a snarl, I began to struggle, but claws dug into my flanks, so I lay still as I was dragged, feeling teeth in my paw.

After I don't know how long, the weight vanished and I found myself in what must be ShadowClan's camp. It was enclosed with brambles, but had no undergrowth and besides and a giant tree hanging right out over the center. "Blackfang, you can be this apprentice's guard until we hand her over." Snakestar stalked past me, and a black tom padded up to me, nodding. Snakestar leaped up onto the tree and let out a yowl. "All ShadowClan join beneath Over-hang Tree for a Clan meeting!"

I let out a whimper as Blackfang slammed his back paw into my stomach. He flipped me over, paws in the air, and placed a massive black paw on my belly, claws just barely digging into my fur. "We have caught ourselves a prisioner to hand over to the intruders. Blackfang will lead a patrol to give her to Bonestar." There was a deep secret here, and my fur bristled with terror at Snakestar's words. "Hurry, so DeathClan will leave before ThunderClan sends a rescue patrol."

Blackfang leaped to his paws. "Owltail, Amberlash, and Fireclaw, come with me. Owltail, you carry the apprentice." A gray tom picked me up and joined Blackfang, a ginger she-cat, and a golden tabby tom. I didn't try to struggle, though my instincts were telling me to break free and run.

They took off in the direction of the RiverClan border, and Blackfang set a fast pace through the forest. As we went farther and farther, I picked up a strange, evil smelling scent. Suddenly Blackfang slid to a half and flicked his tail to Owltail. He padded up and set me down at Blackfang's paws. "Bonestar?" Blackfang called.

Suddenly a black tom leaped forward. Out of the bracken stalked rows and rows of black cats! I stared. Not a speck of white showed on any cat but the one beside the cat ahead of the others. He was all black but his white front paw. I trembled. "Bonenstar," Blackfang dipped his head. "We have offered you the young cat you wanted." He shoved me forward. I trembled harder.

He sniffed over me, then lashed his tail. "She'll do. We'll leave. Thank you." He turned around, and shoved me into the thickness of black cats. "Come on, kit. Your coming with us," A voice growled in my ear. The last thing I saw was Blackfang's triumphant face as the black cats surrounded me. I tried to cry out, but no cry came, and I was forced to follow the cats as they padded off who knows where.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 4**

**Tigerpaw's POV **

* * *

Whispers filled my ears. I was shoved and bumped along as the black cats padded along, dragging me with them. I trembled as we padded down the slope toward a twolegplace. Soon the ground turned hard underneath my paws, and the biggest black cat, Bonestar, led the cats down alleyways of twolegplace. He stopped finally and raised his tail as we ented through a huge, tall mesh. The place was full of crowfood and carrion.

"Put her in the cage at the end of the dump with the others," Bonestar hissed. A she-cat, her tail bent and her claws long and curved, padded away from the others, who stood there for a moment, then slunk away behind piles of twoleg rubbish. The she-cat slashed claws at me.

"I am Fox Heart, in charge of the prisioners. Claw Slash will be your guard." the black she-cat hissed. "Claw!"

A thin, bony tom padded out from behind a pile of junk, his eyes glinting. "I'll take this one, Fox. This way, kit." I bristled with indignation, but followed him. He led me to a huge, mesh web twined together. Inside were three cats, underfed, terrified, and in bad shape. There was a small brown tom, huddled in the corner. A gray, burly tom, sitting up, and a thin black, pressed up against him. "In the cage." he flicked open a latch and shoved me in.

I trembled as I looked around the cage. "Great. Another cat to share our food with." The gray tom hissed.

"A she-cat too. They enjoy she-cats. Remember Sandy?" The black tom mewed.

The gray tom shuddered. "I remember her too." they fell silent, as Claw flashed them a glance. He positioned himself at the front of the cage, and stared at the four cats.

"Yet it's true," Claw meowed. "We haven't had a she-cat here for many a moon. A she-cat prisioner, that is. There is many a free she-cat here."

"Are you conversing with the prisioners again?!" A she-cat hissed, her red eyes glinting. I knew where I had seen this cat before.

"Darksoul?!"

Darksoul turned. "You...Tigerpaw...from the Clans. What do you want?"

"I heard stories of you! Of when you helped Knife and the others..."

Darksoul's eyes lit up. "You knew...did the others?" She padded over, and pushed her face toward mine.

"The others what?" I asked, trembling.

Darksoul leaned so close I could feel her breath. "That I am not a normal cat. I am..." but she turned away as Claw lashed out at her with a paw.

"Get out of here, Dark Soul!"

Darksoul rolled her eyes and padded off, but not without glancing at me again, boring holes right through me with those red eyes. Claw hissed and turned back to the cage. His gaze raked over me, and I slunk back, careful not to get to the other cats.

"What did Dark Soul say your name was? Tigerpaw?!" The gray tom's eyes widened. "I'm Kink. My grandparent's belonged to Barn Gang before it split up. Have you heard of Barn Gang?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

"BloodClan happened." Kink turned away. "BloodClan had another enemy, DarkClan. This Clan. And now...Barn Gang is destoryed. They teamed up. I think DarkClan's hunger has been filled, but I don't know of BloodClan."

A huge muscular, heavy tom thundered over, his black pelt bristling. "Quiet! Or should we begin now?"

"No," Kink bowed his head.

With a mischievious glimmer in his eyes, her strode over to me. "Hey, did you know..." he swiped a tongue around his paw. "That you will be bearing kits for our Clan? Only prisioners are allowed too. Aren't you privledged?"

My vision spun. "W-what do you mean?"

The tom ignored me. "Claw, who will it be?"

Claw shrugged. "Dunno. Ask Bonestar. When will it begin, anyhow?"

"At Sunhigh, Death, Claw," I turned to see Bonestar. "Get the prisioners- Tigerpaw, is it?" I nodded. "Ready." his gaze darkened, and I had to flinch away. Kink flicked his tail nervously around him.

"Did I mention this is Streak, and this is Twist," Kink flicked his tail to the black tom, and the small brown tom.

"_Quiet_!" Hissed Bonestar, unsheathing his claws. "Come on," he flicked open the latch to the cage with a claw. He led us to a clearing surrounded by huge mounds of trash. Black cats sat around it, and Bonestar led us to the center. I didn't know what was coming, but it didn't look pleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 5**

**Kink's POV **

* * *

I knew exactly what was coming. They would choose a number of cats, plus Bonestar, to come out and torture Tigerpaw, to see how many cats she could stand. I hoped they'd let us go, I hated having to watch Sandy. Streak pressed against me, and Twist flexed his shoulders. "We have come here because we have a she-cat among us. A prisioner she-cat," Bonestar announced. "How many cats should we go with?"

"Start with eight!" some cat yowled.

"Nine!"

"Ten!" I saw Tigerpaw trembling uncontrollably.

"Alright, ten it is. We'll work up from that. As you know, I'll pick nine other cats besides myself." Bonestar's gazed raked the cats. "I will go first. Then Swallow, Claw, Hiss, Crown, Death, Lash, Carrion, Snake, and Night."

I turned away as the cats stalked up to Tigerpaw, surrounding her. Bonestar stood in front of her. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Six moons," she replied bravely. "You see, I only just began my apprenticeship-"

"And have you had kits before?"

" No," murmurs rippled through the cats.

"Take the others back to the cage," Bonestar hissed. "Who let them out?"

"You...sir." Claw pointed out.

Bonestar looked confused. "What?! Ah...err....Aura, take them back." A thin she-cat padded out of the crowd and led us away. I felt Tigerpaw's gaze follow me as I limped out. When we got back to the cage, I sank onto my haunches with a sigh.

"How long do you think it will take?" Streak asked shakily.

"At least a half-hour." Twist meowed. "It takes time. How many cats did they start with for Sandy?"

"Twelve. Now shut your mangy traps," Aura hissed.

"They wouldn't be mangy if you treated us a fraction better," Twist spat.

Aura rose to her paws. "Say that tonight when it's your turn for torture!" she hissed. She glared at us, then sat back down. "It's because of you miserable creatures I can't watch the show." her words chilled me. "So I'll make it up. Tonight I'll ask Bonestar if I can torture you, Twist."

Twist spat and turned away. I glared at her and lay down, flicking my tail, and glad I couldn't hear the cats from the Torture Circle. I closed my eyes, and pressed against the mess bottom of the cage. I finally drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

----

By the time I woke up, the sun was nearly setting. Streak had woken me, so I could get my share of the half a rabbit we got, plus some crowfood they found laying around.

I knew Tigerpaw wouldn't be in our cage anymore. She would be in the small cage a little ways away from us, up against a huge mound of trash. I turned to look at her. Blood and mud matted her fur, most heavily around her haunches and tail, and she was laying on her side. Her paws were bound with broken shackles that clicked together perfectly for a cat. I saw, with horror, that she was in a small pool of blood! Her eyes were closed and she was trembling.

"I can't believe it! Twenty cats! How much did that other she-cat stand?" I heard Jink and Claw talking, sharing prey in the main clearing, in full view of both cages.

"Nineteen,"

"A record." Jink purred, as if he gave a mousetail about Tigerpaw. I gulped down my two bites, and let the others finish it off, then streched and setteled down again.

"Hey, Jink," Aura called. "Who's gonna get to torture the others tonight? I'm one of them."

"Bonestar said no one that helped with Tigerwhatsit." I turned to see Dark Soul. She never went by Dark, like most cats in DarkClan did. Probably because then she'd be Dark of DarkClan.

"Which means mostly she-cats. A lot of toms helped with Tigerpaw." Aura meowed. "I'm included. What about you, Dark Soul?"

Dark Soul nodded. "That includes me," her red gaze gave away nothing. I wondered why they made so much fuss over torture when they did it every day. I dozed off again, and woke as a claw prodded me. I got up and Aura led us three to the Torture Circle.

Bonestar faced us, and meowed, "Who will go first?"

"Twist! Twist!" Aura and Dark Soul called.

Bonestar shoved Streak and I back, so Twist was in the center. "What will you start with, Aura?"

"The chain and the noose." Aura purred confidently. Jink padded out and layed a thing, flesh-cutting noose and a heavy chain at her paws. Aura took the chain in her mouth and flung it at Twist. It struck him in the chest and he fell over, the breath knocked out of him. Aura leaped, and slipped the noose around his neck and pulled hard.

He gagged and pulled on the string, and, and writhed on the floor, gasping and clawing at nothing. Dark Soul, Fox, and Skitter padded over. I looked away ad listened to his tortured cries for some time. The worst was the others cheering. When I dared look again, they had let the noose lighter, but they were all yanking on his tail. He clawed the ground and hissed, until they stepped away.

Jink padded out and dragged Twist over to us. He dipped his head and slunk back into the crowd as Bonestar began. "Who will be next? Kink or Streak?"

I was almost relieved when they yowled, "Streak!" The skinny tom padded forward. When Bonestar nodded, I saw Fern, Whisper, Screech and Pain pad forward, flicking their tails.

"We'll begin with the noose as well." Pain hissed, flicking his tail with pleasure. He picked it up and flung it around Streak's neck, yanking back as hard as he could. Streak collapsed, choking and gagging. I watched with horror as Whisper and Fern clawed at his flanks, and Screech pulled on his ear until it ripped. He tried to yowl, but he had no breath. I stared ahead as time streched out.

At last they stopped torturing him, and dragged him to where Twist sat now. That left me.

I ducked my head and padded forward. Bonestar purred. "You are my favorite to torture. Crown, Swallow, Carrion, Viper, and Jink will help me." I watched the cats pad forward, and braced myself, waiting.

Bonestar got up slowly from where he sat and slowly, sloooooowwwwlllyyyy... padded toward me and gently placed the noose on my neck. He flicked his tail again, and as if they had practiced, Jink sat by my tail, Crown and Swallow at my forepaws, and Carrion and Viper at my rear paws. They sat and pinned my legs down as Bonestar yanked the noose tight. He had tremendous strength. He placed his paws on my face and tugged harder.

I choked and gasped and gagged, trying to get away, and lift my paw to my throat. I managed to free my paw and with an enourmous effort, heaved myself to my paws and lashed out at Bonestar. He let go of the noose, looking stunned, then picked up the string again. The others grabbed my extremeties and pulled. Hard. Bonestar yanked on the noose. I felt immense pain as my legs popped out of my sockets, but still they pullled.

I screeched and tried to gasp, but no sound came. I struggled harder, feeling weaker and weaker. At last, I was washed in darkness. I fell to the ground, unconcious.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 6**

**Kink's POV **

**Gingerstar14: Yes, Aurora, I knew you'd like Aura. Ideas for torture and parts of chapters are very welcome!!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was dark out. I felt stiff and sore, and my throat burned. I shivered. Streak and Twist were huddled in the back of the cage, and Tigerpaw was crouched in her cage, asleep. I watched the steady rise and fall of her flank. I longed for a drink, and looked around for a piece of moss. I saw one by Streak's paws. I reached out tentatively with my paw and winced. I dragged it toward me and sucked out all the moisture I could get.

I blinked and saw that a black shape was padding toward me. Jink! He crouched in front of the cage, his gaze flickering nervously around. I still remembered when he traveled with me. "Traitor!" I hissed. He had been a prisioner until he had pleaded with Bonestar. He was allowed since he was black. He winced and turned away. "You helped torture me. Traitor!"

"I-I had too!" he mewed. "They would have hurt me."

"You're a coward. Would kill your friends if Bonestar offered you a piece of stinking prey!" I snarled.

"Would not!" Jink snarled back, but his eyes betrayed his guilt.

"QUIET!" A snarl came from somewhere in the dump. I saw Tigerpaw's head raise, then lower again. I wondered if they had chosen a mate for her yet. Or if they already had. I'd ask Jink.

"Jink," I whispered. "Who is Tigerpaw's mate?"

"Swallow, Crown, and Pain." Jink meowed.

"No, I mean...three cats? What?" I asked, straightening up.

Jink leaned closer. "Swallow already mated with her. Crown and Pain will when she-"

"Your Clan is sick!" I snarled. "What next?" I turned away from him. Poor Tigerpaw. I wondered if they had tortured her before or after... I hissed, disgusted by my own thoughts. I tucked my paws under me, wincing again. I had slept to much, but I forced myself into an uneasy sleep.

---

TIGERPAW'S POV

I winced as a paw prodded me in the stomach roughly. I opened one eye to see Swallow, my guard and number one mate standing outside the cage. He shoved a robin toward me. "Bonestar says while your bearing kits you'll get a whole piece of prey. I figured I would start now."

I said nothing as I leaned over, my shackles clanking as I moved, and took a grateful bite. I soon gulped it down. "But I'm just barely a kit. How can I have kits of my ow-" Swallow lashed out a paw and slammed it onto my nose. I winced and fell silent.

"Come on, now. Crown, Pain, and Weasel will be helping me today. We have something fun for Kink and you tonight." I shivered at his wounds. With a snort, he flipped me over and sniffed my stomach, running his paw down it. He then clicked my shackles off. "But don't worry," he added. "The fathering kits is left up to us."

When he let me up, I following him down across the Torture Circle and around the side. I winced as I took too big a step and streched my legs too far. I had been extremely sore since my first torture.

I saw Crown and Pain sitting in the center of the Circle. They were crouched side-by-side crunching on something, with some she-cats looking on. I recognised Darksoul, and Aura among them. As we neared, the smell from their food was so good, but I didn't know what exactly it was.

"Want a piece of bacon?" Crown slid a thin strip of it toward Swallow, who crunched it down in a matter of seconds, then sat up, swiping his tongue around his mouth.

"You let the metal piece on fire all night, right?"

"Think we're idiots?" Pain hissed, narrowing his eyes.

With a mischeivious glimmer in his eyes, Swallow spat, "You probably wouldn't like my answer." he heaved himself to his paws and padded over to a round circle edged with stones and a long 'metal' piece of something sticking out, and a thin black strip across it. My heart leaped as I smelled fire!

* * *

SWALLOW'S POV

I prodded the rubber end of our burn stick, just sticking out of the fire. We had recently found it, and it was perfect! About the width of a cat's mouth, and padded with rubber so we wouldn't burn ourselves. Tigerpaw and Kink would have fun with this thing! We had also found a large pack of needles, the kind they use for acupuncture.

"What else did you find?" I asked.

Crown padded over to me. "I found soap and peppers. The kind that burn!"

Pain added from where he sat, "I found the needles, mind you. Plus that uhhh... oh, what do humans call it? A cheese grater! Yes, that's it. And duct tape. Don't touch the end flat on the ground. I stepped on it and had to yank off my paws. I left quite a bit off fur there too!"

"Perfect." I purred. I turned back to Tigerpaw. "Alright, sweetie. I'm going to-" I cut off as a black shape bounded down the path, a huge gray thing sticking out of his mouth. Shadow came behind, her small tail sticking straight out. She was dragging something behind her.

"What, are you doin'?" I spat.

"This is a vacuum bag. It's so full of dust it'll make you sneeze for the rest o' your life." Weasel purred. He put it down with our other torture stuff.

"An' dis is a beleder?" Shadow turned to look at Weasel.

"BLENder." he meowed. "It's got a sharp blade in the bottom. "Cool, huh. I wish we had something to plug the thing into." he flicked his tail to where the cord dragged on the ground.

"We'll find a use to it." I promised. Shadow dropped it and got up on the huge box with Dark Soul, Aura, and Angel. "Now, Tigerpaw-" I began again. She shifted nervously.

"STOP!!" I turned, bristling, as Jink flew in. "Bonestar said to wait until tonight. Guess what he found?"

"What?" I snorted.

"We were trash-digging with Bonestar...and we found...for tonight..."

"WHAT?!"

"A huge streak!"

"What?" I growled. This cat had no brains. Why would I care? "And...?"

"Whoever tortures Tigerpaw and the prisioners gets to eat some of it!" Jink purred.

"Cool. Now get lost. Seriously. Go jump in a pile of trash and make yourself usefull. The steak is probably rotten." I growled, shooing him away. Then I turned to Tigerpaw. "Great. I guess we hiked out here for nothing. Let's get going."

I turned around and headed back to the cages, unable to wait for all the new things we had planned for this evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 7**

**Tigerpaw's POV**

**Gingerstar14: **

* * *

I sat up as Darksoul padded toward me. "Do you know?" she asked, her red eyes flashing.

I glanced around and let my gaze slide to Crown, who was guarding me now, his eyes on my cage. "Know what?"

"Do you know that I am the same Darksoul that met up with Knife and his gang. You remember the story, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but...she was an apprentice then. How are you not ancient?"

Darksoul flicked her tail. "How many cats have red eyes?" she countered.

"Get away! If you think you'll get any torture in, your wrong! She's Swallow's, Pain's and mine!" Crown lashed out a paw and Darksoul backed away. He glared after her as she padded down the pathway, meeting up with a heavy-looking she-cat and hissing something into her ear.

A wave of homesickness crashed over me. Though Copperstar had never really liked me, and Redpaw always teased me, there is no place like home, and ThunderClan was a good one. I layed back down with a sigh, pinning my gaze on the horizon, where the sun was just sinking below it. Soon would be time for torture...oh, how did Kink and the others stand it _every night_!

The cats were slowly heading to the Torture Circle with prey or garbage in their mouthes. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away...

_"Hey, Tigerpaw! Slow slug!" The usual taunt rang though my ears as Redpaw dashed away from me, the bundle of moss in his mouth. He tossed it to Stormpaw, who flung it over my head to Berrypaw. _

_I leaped for him, but he threw it back to Stormpaw. I tackled him to the ground, with a hiss of disgust, whirled around to find Redpaw and Stormpaw dashing down the camp entrance, nearly running into Nightstripe. _

_"You gonna let them get away with that?" Robinpaw, Redpaw's brother asked. "I'm going herb collecting, but we can chase them first." _

_"You bet!" I exclaimed, and I charged away with the medicine cat apprentice. _

"Get up, Lazypaw!" a paw prodded my side, and I rolled over.

"Go away, Redpaw!" I spat. I snuggled back down, only to feel the paw prod me again.

"I said GET UP!" Pain seared in my side, bringing me back. I winced and struggled to my paws. Crown rolled his eyes and stepped into the cage to unclick my shackles. I followed him up the path to the Circle, and met up with Twist, Kink, and Streak, following Death. Once we got there, they made us sit in the center of the circle, all eyes on us.

Bonestar stepped forward just like before. "Who will go first?"

"Streak!" yowled the she-cat Darksoul had met up with before, and the others joined in. I could barely watch as the scrawny tom stepped forward. Bonestar nodded and Aura and two others padded forward. At last I turned away and blocked it out trembling. I didn't move, but merely stared at the ground, listening.

"We want the soap and the chain." I heard one of the tom's voices. Then I heard a sputtering gasp, a clank, and Streak let out a scream of agony. The cats cheered, and something splashed and I shook the water from my tabby pelt.

When I turned back, there was foam around Streak's mouth, and the tom that had spoken was rubbing it all over his face, while Aura pulled the chain tight around his belly, with the other tom helping. I flinched and looked away again.

After listening to Twist being tortured as well, Swallow wrenched my head around. "You are to watch Kink's torture." I nodded and looked at him.

"I will be doing Kink again, as two nights ago." Bonestar stepped forward. "Bring the needles." he ordered a thin tom called Jink. He scurried over and dropped a packet of some long, sharp things by his white paw.

"Skitter, Carrion, and Dagger will assist me. You all know what to do?" The three cats nodded. Skitter pried open the packet and took out a 'needle.' I saw Kink trembling.

Bonestar picked one up in his teeth and sunk it into Kink's leg. He tensed, and let out a gasp of pain. "Stand up!" Kink stood up, not moving. "I want to use these all up."

"You do know this is supposed to be good for you?" Kink asked.

"Oh really?" Dagger growled, sinking one into his back, making him gasp again. I shivered as they used up the needles, covering him in them. At last they were done, and Kink didn't move, but stood stock still, his eyes glazed with pain.

"Now pull them out!" Bonestar purred. The three cats set to work, making him flinch every time they pulled them out, and each time making the cats yowl louder. When they were done, Swallow nudged me forward.

"Attack him!" Bonestar ordered. I stared blankly at the leader. "You heard me! Attack him, or we'll torture you!" I shook my head, unable to go on with it.

But Bonestar didn't seem angry. "I was hoping you'd say that. Kink, go with Swallow to the fire ring." Swallow stood up and padded over to the circle with the smoke and fire coming from it. He whispered something to Kink, and when the tom shook his head, Swallow let out a snarl.

"Now, or Bonestar will kill you!" Kink took the rubber handle of the shiny thing out of the fire and clutched in in his jaws. I saw it was round on the end, with a pattern engraved in the side. "You know what to do."

His eyes heavy, Kink padded over to me. Swallow and Pain surrounded me, and Swallow flipped me over, holding my forpaws down, and Pain held my tail and back paws down, so my belly was sticking out. I began wiggling in panic. Were they going to make me mate again?

* * *

KINK'S POV

I knew what I had to do. Trembling, I pressed the hot end onto Tigerpaw's belly, holding it there. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth in the loudest, highest, most pain-filled wail I had ever heard. I smelled the stink of burning flesh, and began backing away. I tripped and dropped it on her paw.

She screamed again, and Swallow reared back in agony as it rolled onto his paw. Pain backed away, leaving Tigerpaw flailing in pain. With a snarl, Swallow, shoved the hot end toward my face, letting out another wail as he touched it with his paw, and fell over. Unimaginable pain seared through my fur as it burnt my whiskers and the fur around my face. I let out a screech as equal as Tigerpaw and Swallow's.

I backed up and tripped over something hard. I squirmed as something landed on my side, still feeling the sting of the needles, and I choked as something hard and cold was shoved in my mouth, and a cat wrapped something over my eyes. I lay there in agony, until I heard a yelp from Streak and something landed on my head, just as hard as the one pressed on my side, and I fell unconcious.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 8**

**Swallow's POV**

**Gingerstar14: This is when the fic gets a new twist!**

* * *

I blinked open my eyes and winced as I sat up. My paw was still burnt, but I could stand up easily. I tested my paw, and then streched. Maybe I could ask Bonestar when I could mate with Tigerpaw again. She was young, and it might take longer to make her pregnant. I flexed my claws and padded out from the overhang of a black rag and a square box.

"Swallow..." I turned to see Hisk pad over to me. "Guess what I found?!"

"What?" Probably some dumb torture method.

"A she-cat. Bonestar says she can be mine. I mean, for torture."

"Huh?"

"Torture." He repeated quickly. "I want to try that burning metal. You, obviously can't handle it." His eyes glimmered, and I lashed out a paw and caught him under the chin.

Hisk curled his lip. "Since you know so much about torture, and she-cats, I want you to take a look at her. I also wanted you to help me."

I relaxed, and smoothed down my fur. "Sure. Where is she?" I meowed. "The cage by Tigerpaw's?"

Hisk nodded. "Yup! Let's go!" I following him to the cages. Kink was conscious again, but he was laying on his side with the metal muzzle we found wrapped on his face. In the cage beside Tigerpaw, was a small brown-speckled she-cat.

"Tigerpaw!" She squeaked.

Tigerpaw stirred. "Robinpaw?"

"Robinwing, actually. What are you doing here?" the brown she-cat rose to her paws and pressed her nose into the mesh. "We looked everywhere for you!"

"I was captured by ShadowClan and given to DarkClan. Which is this," Tigerpaw flicked her tail.

"Quiet!" Hisk barked. "What are you doing?"

Jink slunk out from behind the cage. "I don't know about this, Hisk. This cat here says she's really important to her Clan. She's the healer, as far as I can tell."

"Healer like Comet was, you coward!" Kink snarled from his cage. He strugged to sit up, his eyes blazing. I blinked, not sure of what was going on. Jink recoiled as though Kink had attacked him.

"Like Comet is," a voice hissed. I rolled my eyes and turned, expecting to see Crown. But a huge ginger tom was standing there, his fur bristling. "You release these cats, or the fury of the Street Strut Gang will-"

"You mean that bunch of kittypedts?" I laughed. "Better get out of here, Comet, before we send you to Bonestar." I took a pace forward. "And don't even think about going over to Jink,"

"Jink is not my concern," Comet dipped his head. "Although Boss Lukar might not agree," he padded forward. I sighed. The last time I had seen this cat, he was vanishing from Barn Gang's former camp, along with his recruits from his Gang. They had come to defend Barn Gang from DarkClan, but had failed. Yet I did not miss his thinly veiled threat.

"Jink, fetch Bonestar." I ordered. "And tell him the Street Strut Gang may be around," Jink nodded and sprinted off.

"You will release these prisioners," Comet repeated. He took another pace forward, and then with a flick of his tail, a gray tom darted sideways from behind the fence to flick open the cage where Kink and the others were. Hisk darted forward and knocked him off his paws.

Comet bent and helped the young tom up. It infuriated me how calm he stayed, while the prisioners were looking on franticly, wondering what was about to happen. "We are all kin, Swallow. You know we come from SkyCl-"

"Where is Boss Lukar?" A snarl came from behind me, and Bonestar leaped forward, his fur bristling angrily. "I want to speak to him. This isn't about SkyClan, is it?"

"Somewhat." Comet mewed. "You cannot deny that DarkClan is slowly diminishing. And Street Strut Gang is no longer thriving. Barn Gang is gone. But that is not why I am here."

"I repeat, where is Lukar?"

"Lukar does not concern you," Comet flicked his tail, "But we cannot let these prisioners remain here."

Bonestar rolled his eyes. "I'm not speaking to a Troup. Get your Boss or go home!"

"I am Captain of Squad One." the ginger tom's green eyes bored into mine. I had been a Captain before we broke up.

Then I saw the scruffy black tom pad forward, his white tail flicking, and his green eyes flashing. "Who wishes to speak to me? Comet tells me you have captives?"

Bonestar sat down. "At last! I tell you-"

"We must speak in private. This concerns the welfare of your Clan," Boss Lukar growled.

"Very well," The two leaders padded off to Bonestar's den. The rest of us settled down to wait.

* * *

TIGERPAW'S POV

I didn't know what to think. Everything had happened so fast. Robinwing, Comet, Boss Lukar, and now they said that Barn Gang was destroyed! But I didn't know what to think when Bonestar padded to my cage.

"Tigerpaw," he flicked open the cage with his claw. "I know you want freedom, and though I don't care, what Boss Lukar says makes sense. You lived in a Clan, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes,"

"Good. Then I have a proposition for you,"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Kin of the Tortured Servant**

**Chapter 9**

**Captain Amber's POV**

**Gingerstar14: someone asked me to update this, so, here goes. It's really short, and it's a cliffie, but who cares??**

* * *

"Amber!" I, Captain Amber, looked up angrily as the hefty, long-haired black tom stalked forward. I was sitting in the center of the camp; the junkyard, with Captain Tiger.

"What do you want, Deputy Shadow?" I had no patience for his nonsense this morning, and it was worse since Boss Lukar, Captain Comet, and Troup Flash had left to find DarkClan. I twitched my ginger tabby ears. "I'm busy with Captain Tiger, here."

Captain Tiger looked up impatiently from the plans he was drawing in the sand.

"Did you send out Preysquad Three?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you see Captain Storm anywhere? No! I sent them out as soon as Squad Three got back!"

Deputy Shadow rolled his eyes. "Lukar wouldn't put up with this," he growled. I watched the heavy tom padded away, his long-haired tail lashing trails in the sandy camp floor.

"Boss Lukar doesn't have to, because he has more sense than a stupid kit!" Captain Tiger meowed. "And he calls cats by their title, unlike our black friend here," he pointedly turned away. "Anyway, Captain Amber, I think that once they get back we'll have to move to the forest. After all, SkyClan lived there."

"We aren't SkyClan anymore. We were- three Gangs, until the Barn Gang got killed. Besides DarkClan, the Street Strut Gang is the only decendants left of SkyClan." I pointed out sadly. Captain Tiger let out a grunt of agreement.

The lean blackish gray she-cat, Troup Ash, oldest on my squad, Squad Two, padded up to us with her Flag, a young cat in training to be a Troup, Flag Yowl, a ginger tabby like me and the youngest Flag in the Gang behind her. "I hear Captain Comet and Boss Lukar will be back soon," she meowed.

"Yes. But Troup Two is due out soon to patrol the border. Would you get the others?" I asked, not looking up.

"Sure." She padded off and I heard her yowl, "Squad Two attention! Captain Amber is leaving soon!"

"I gotta go, Captain Tiger." I meowed. "Don't forget to take Preysquad Two out as soon as Preysquad Three gets back." Captain Tiger said nothing, but nodded, as I padded off to join my Squad; Troup Ripper, Troup Slash, Troup Jump, and the two Flags, Yowl and Moss. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Troup Slash meowed, checking Flag Moss and Yowl. We headed down the entrance tunnel. We had not even approached the border when we ran into Troup Flash, his silver tabby fur bristling. "You have to round up the Gang and bring them to DarkClan's camp! It's not far from here- now!"

"What?"

"I'll explain..."


End file.
